Buccal formulations are more and more popular for drug administrations. They exhibit in fact several advantages in comparison with other solid dosage forms; in particular, buccal formulations dissolve in the oral cavity without requiring water for ingestion, allowing the buccal adsorption of drugs coming into contact with the oral mucosa in dissolved form. Sometimes, buccal administration does not unfortunately always allow to obtain a fast onset of action of the drug, as the result of difficulties of the drug to cross the skin barrier of mucosa and to penetrate into the blood stream.